The Strangers
by AdamLL
Summary: Continuation of the Strangers movie. Adam and his younger sister Abby are exciting about having a whole week away from home to relax. They are house sitting a family friend's beautiful house. What starts out as secluded dream house turns into a house full of horrors when a group of strangers attacks them. It will take everything they have to survive the nightmarish night.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Liz stared at her reflection in the mirror as she rinsed her tooth brush off. She looked as tired as she felt. Her long brown hair was silky smooth and shiny when she started the day but was now stringy and greasy. It had been a long day at work and she just wanted to sleep. She spat after a couple of swishes and turned the light out. She was house sitting slash dog sitting so it wasn't a surprise that Rex was waiting in the hall when she left the bathroom.

"What now?" She asked Rex, annoyed that the dog probably wanted out again for the fourth time in the hour she had been home. Rex constantly wanted to be let out to "pee" but wouldn't do anything and expected a treat when let back in. It was a cycle of annoyances that led to her hatred of the dog.

"Never again, Rex, will I agree to watch you after this week is over! Do you hear me!" Liz sighed as she realized how stupid it was to argue with a dog. Rex pawed at the front door and barked until she gave in.

Liz looked out the big door window before unlocking it and letting him out. It made her nervous to be alone at this time of night. The house was out in the middle of nowhere. Her worrywart mother would be calling any time to check on her. The overweight golden retriever took off snarling into the dark. She took a few steps out on the porch and shivered as the cold wind blew. "Must be some wild animal. Better not bring it back in with you!" She turned to go back inside and jumped when the phone rang. Caller ID said it was her mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey Honey, I was just calling to make sure you got there alright. How was work?"

Liz walked around the living room with the phone, stopping to look out the huge windows near the back deck.

"It was terrible as usual. The waitress shouldn't have to take the blame for the cook's mistakes." Liz paused. She knew what her mother would say so she quickly recovered. "You've already heard this story a thousand times so I won't bore you with the details."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It will all be worth it once you're done with college."

"It better be!"

They both laughed.

"How's Rex doing?"

Liz turned around to see the front door shut. Panic crept inside as she tried to remember if she shut it. The normally noisy Rex was also strangely quiet outside.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just get a little scared being out here alone."

"I told you I could have made Michael go out there with you."

"I'm fine. I'll call you back."

She hung up and went out the door still holding the phone. Holding it made her feel safer. "Rex! Come here boy! Where are you?"

The phone suddenly rang causing her to jump again. She answered it without looking. "I told you I'd call you back."

No answer. "Hello? Mom?"

She pulled it away to look at the caller ID and it said unknown. A creepy voice spoke just before she was about to hang up.

"Poor Rex, having a dog sitter like you who leaves him out to die. The Randalls aren't going to be happy about their dead dog. Then again they won't be happy about all the blood stains either."

The line went dead and Liz turned to see the power go out in the house. Adrenaline flowed through her veins as she immediately ran for her car in the driveway. This couldn't be happening. This was something that happened in the movies or on tv. She turned the corner to see a figure leaving the garage. She jumped back around hoping he didn't see her. His footsteps against the gravel seemed much louder on this quiet night. The only other sound loud enough was her heart pounding against her chest. She peered around wanting to see what he looked like. She gasped as he was looking right at her pointing to her freshly slashed tires. He was wearing what looked like a potato sack with eye holes. It was frightening.

She immediately turned and ran to the front door. It was unlocked but he wasn't following her. "This must be a game to this freak." Liz remembered the phone in her hand and tried to dial but the connection must have been cut. Her cell phone was charging in the guest bedroom. It was a long shot but she had no other options at this point.

She ran through the hallway and slammed the door behind her. She fumbled in the dark for her cell but she already knew in her heart she wouldn't find it. His footsteps echoed in the hallway and the freak began to whistle.

Liz opened the window but crept into the closet and tried to quiet her breathing. She strained for her eyes to adjust so she could see where he was. His footsteps echoed as he went to the window. She prayed he would fall for her trick and go back outside. He was just standing there at the window for what seemed like hours before he finally left the room.

Liz kept watching the doorway expecting him to come back. She didn't know if she should leave or stay put. She fumbled around for anything she could use as a weapon. She was distracted so she didn't hear him….them come back. The closet door flung open and there were three of them. Potato sack guy and two girls wearing doll masks.

This was it she didn't have any other choice so she lunged at one of the girls but she sidestepped her. The momentum was too great and she hit the side table. That was going to leave a bruise but that didn't matter now. Dazed she rolled on her back. They were just staring at her. What did they want with her? Why were they doing this?

"This was a boring one. A dog and one stupid girl." Liz thought she sounded like one of those uninterested emo girls.

The other girl spoke too. She had a surprisingly soft voice. "She did put up a little fight."

"Whatever. I get to choose our next place."

It was twisted hearing your killers argue about your death like it was the same as choosing a restaurant to eat at. Would she be a two star killing experience?

She thought about her mom and how this would kill her. Michael…she was glad he wasn't here too. He would live on and take care of Mom. The Randalls would be devastated. They loved Rex and they would probably never be able to sleep in this house again.

Potato sack man grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into the living room. She tried to fight but it was no use. At least she didn't have to be a waitress anymore.

"I'm ready."

Thankfully her world went dark after the first stab.


	2. Calm Before The Storm

Adam woke up to his phone buzzing. He groaned as he reached for it. The sun shining through the blinds made him wince. "I hate mornings." He muttered to himself as he pulled the covers over his head. He swiped his phone and 1:23 was the time on his phone. "Not morning anymore is it?" He rubbed his eyes as he read the text message. It was from Morgan. Not the way he wanted to wake up. Some crap about getting together and catching up. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

Dragging himself out of bed was hard but something told him a good breakfast was going to be ready for him. The circumstances of being home sucked but getting a huge breakfast almost every morning was a perk. The stairs creaked as he walked down them. His mother was emptying out the dishwasher.

"He's alive." She joked as he came down the stairs into the dining room. "I almost went up to check on you. Did you forget you have to go to the Hacks to learn what chores you have to do?"

He totally forgot about it. "Guess that means I don't get breakfast?" He looked pleadingly at his mom knowing it would work.

"Bacon cheese sandwich?" Anita said shaking her head.

Adam hugged his mom tightly. "You're the best."

"It will be done when you get out of the shower. Now hurry. It's quite a drive and you need to be there by three."

He looked around for his sister. "Abby is already ready to go?" He asked surprised.

"I heard that!" Abby yelled from the other room.

"Yes now get in the shower. I don't want you two to be late."

It was impossible for Adam to take a quick shower. The shower was where he did all of his thinking and daydreaming. He often joked on Facebook that he could live in one. This time was no different. He thought of Morgan and if he was going to respond to her text. They didn't end their relationship in the best way. Why couldn't she just stay out of his life? The memories came flooding back like the water flowing down his body.

He finished showering, got ready, ate breakfast, and set off for the Hacks. Abby was strangely quiet on the drive over. She usually had comments about his driving at least. He was even speeding and she hadn't said anything.

"You ok, Abby?" He looked over at his sister. Abby looked like their mom. She was a little bit on the thick side, more so when she was younger, but puberty helped to thin her out. Like everyone in the family, except for Adam, she struggled with her weight. She kept her brown hair very long. She was growing it out to donate to Locks of Love. The thought made Adam smirk because their mom would cry her eyes out the day it would happen. She had the same blue eyes he had and same quiet demeanor. They were actually a lot alike in personality. It was probably the reason they were close and yet still fought like cats and dogs. Adam knew this would be stressful for both of them. They had done this before and fought within the first few minutes.

"Yeah, just tired." She was looking out the window.

Adam shoved her a little. "But you're always tired."

Abby shoved him back a little. "Are you really gonna start before we even get there?"

He laughed and swerved the car jokingly. "Hey you are the one shoving the driver. Do you want us to crash?"

She knew what was going to happen next and Adam did it just to prove her right. He let go of the wheel and held is hands out. "Jesus, take the wheel! Take it from my hands!" He sang it out loud and then took control again.

"I really hate it when you do that." She looked back out the window annoyed.

Adam smirked because his job was done. "I know you do." It was just part of being an older brother. You had to mess with your younger siblings.

When they pulled up to the house they both stared in awe. It was a beautiful house surrounded by a huge forest. They were practically in the middle of nowhere. The house was three stories counting the furnished basement. They had a huge screened in back porch with a hot tub and swimming pool. Huge gardens surrounded the house. There was even a guest house. Mike had three different companies that he started on his own. He had a huge barn/workshop where he kept his equipment and breeding operation.

Karla came out to greet them. Adam always felt uncomfortable around her because she had big eyes and she had a staring problem. She showed them the dogs and how to feed and water them. Abby would be in charge of watering the plants and he would be in charge of the dogs. She also had a pond with the huge fish and lily pad setup. They would have to feed them every other day. They weren't so good at remembering that last time.

After Karla explained everything in detail the three of them stood by Adam's car.

"Now, you can use the pool and hot tub if you like. We just ask that you use care and make sure everything is how we left it. We appreciate you doing this very much and we've left all the numbers you can reach us by on the fridge. Help yourself to anything. We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning. We'd like you to get here before 10 to feed the dogs."

Both of them nodded to everything she said. "Thanks for asking us to do it. The dogs are in good hands. We hope you have a good trip."

"Any questions?"

They both looked at each other and shook their heads. "Nope."

"Here are the keys then. Thanks again."

On the way home both of their phones blew up with missed call notifications and text messages. Apparently they didn't get service at the house.

"That sucks. Looks like we will be watching a lot of movies."

Abby was texting on her phone when Adam slapped it out of her hand. "Don't answer any of mom's texts. She'll be so mad when we get home." They both laughed about that.

When they walked in they got an ear full just like they expected.

"You were gone longer than you said. Plus I wanted to know what food to get you guys. I hate it when you don't answer me."

Abby and Adam both sighed. "Geez! Calm down. Karla was just going over everything in detail. We don't have service out there and we figured answering you wasn't a life or death situation."

Anita still looked worried. "I don't like the fact that you don't have service out there. What if something happens? You saw that news report about those psychos killing people. First they killed that young girl and then that couple. Maybe I should go out with you?"

Adam was getting annoyed now. It didn't take much. "Mother! They have a landline and NO you are not coming with us. Those towns aren't even close to us."

In bed later that night Adam was reading over the messages Morgan had sent him. It was just painful to go over all these feelings again after burying them for so long. Why was she bugging him now after all this time? The door to his room opened and light poured in making him squint.

"What now?" He groaned.

Anita walked in and sat down beside his bed.

"I just wanted to apologize. I'm your mother. It's my job to worry about my kids." She let it hang there before continuing. "Abby saw that Morgan texted you. Is everything all right? I know you've been going through a tough time lately."

Hearing his mom say those things just made him feel worse. This was his problem and now it was causing others to worry.

"I'm fine, Mom. I'll take care of it tomorrow."

She nodded silently and got up to leave. Before shutting the door she smiled lightly. "Good night. I love you."

Adam smiled back. "Love you too."


	3. Let's Get This Party Started

Abby watched Adam and their mom go through a checklist one last time. The way their mom was treating it you'd think that they were leaving for a year. She had been a helicopter mom their whole life so far, so why would she change now. They hugged again and then Adam gave her a look that said 'let's get out of here'. She started to giggle. Her mom waved and blew a kiss so Abby returned it.

Adam got in and groaned. "We are almost free!"

They laughed.

"I may have made a mistake giving her the other key. I figure we only needed one between us."

Abby couldn't believe he did that. Her mouth dropped. "I thought you were smarter than that big brother. How much you wanna bet she shows up tomorrow?"

Adam smirked. "I ain't bettin anything. Because I know I'd lose."

The sped off and sang to their favorite CD's on the way. Adam was the better brother out of the two she had. Sure they fought but at least he talked to her and included her in things. Evan was too busy being the wild child. His girlfriend Jordan made sure she always came first. Ever since they started dating he was barely around. He never called either. She watched her mom cry many nights over Evan's behavior. Even though Adam and her fought all the time she was glad they could spend this time together.

They got started on their chores after exploring the house. The inside was even more impressive than the outside, if that was even possible. They had so many rooms. Everything looked so expensive that you couldn't really relax for fear of breaking something. They put their stuff in the two rooms upstairs. They figured if they just stayed upstairs there wouldn't be such a mess to clean up on the last night.

"I can't wait to swim in that pool!" Adam said excitedly looking out the window. "We should probably get changed before we do the chores so we can just jump right in afterwards."

Abby agreed. "Sounds good!"

When Adam came out with just his trunks on it made Abby self conscious. Adam was the only fit one in the family. They all struggled with their weight but Adam was skinny and toned. It wasn't fair. He could eat anything he wanted and not gain a pound. It would all come back to haunt him though. Their dad was skinny just like Adam when he was young and now he was a cow.

"Just wait." She muttered to herself.

Adam turned around. "You say something?"

Abby blushed. "Nope. Let's get this crap done."

They both rushed through their chores. Adam was slower though because he loved animals. He was probably playing with the puppies. Abby was bent over watering some flowers when she was blasted by a jet of cold water.

"ADAM!"

Adam had another hose and was laughing his head off. "I had to! We are gonna be wet from the pool anyway. It's a hot day."

Abby had a devious look on her face when she pointed her hose at Adam. They were chasing each other spraying themselves when a truck pulled up in the driveway.

It caused them to stop and look. It made Abby especially nervous. They were literally out in the middle of nowhere.

The engine stopped and a young guy, probably a little older than Adam and a girl stepped out.

Adam walked forward, a little hesitantly. "Can I help you two?"

The man seemed to be looking around not paying attention. The two of them had a strange vibe. Abby didn't like it. The girl was looking at the house.

"Maybe…" The man said.

Adam looked back at Abby with a worried look. "Well I'll try my best to help. Are you looking for Mike?"

"My wife…..Terri and I were hoping we could get a puppy. We saw your advertisement on the highway. We thought we'd drop by."

The way he said it already seemed like a lie. It was just an uneasy situation. Abby noticed they weren't wearing rings.

"I'm afraid Mike and Karla aren't available. I'll be happy to tell them you stopped by. There was also a number on the sign you could reach. I'll give it to you again if you didn't write it down."

"I'd very much appreciate that young man. What are your names?"

The question threw them off. This whole situation seemed so weird. Abby wished they would just leave.

Adam ignored their question and continued the conversation in a different direction. "Well there's the number. I'm sure they'd love to do business with you."

The man stared at Abby and then nodded at his wife. "We were hoping for a puppy today. Do you know when they will be back?"

"Next week at the earliest."

"Be sure to tell them they have a beautiful set up here."

Adam just nodded. They got in their car and left. Abby breathed a sigh of relief.

"I didn't like that one bit, Adam. They freaked me out."

"Yeah. I don't feel like swimming anymore. Let's just stay inside and lock the doors."

They watched the first Mighty Ducks movie and couldn't stop there. Pretty soon they had watched four movies before their stomachs started to rumble.

"Let's checkout their food stash." Adam left and went to the kitchen. "HELP YOURSELF IS RIGHT! They don't have anything in this thing. CHEAPOS!"

Abby was laughing loudly at her brother's antics.

"Guess we'll go shopping then?"

"Yep! Let's go."

* * *

Morgan pulled into the driveway. It had taken her forever to find the place. Evan had texted directions. She was sick to her stomach but also very excited to see Adam again. It had been forever since they had last spoken. He wouldn't answer her texts so Evan was her last hope. When Evan told her Adam was throwing a party she had to come.

She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the rearview mirror one last time. She did her hair the way Adam always liked and wore an outfit he himself had gotten her for her birthday. She hoped it would remind him of everything they had. In her mind this was a last ditch effort to get him back. She wouldn't give up without a fight.

Some guy she didn't know answered the door. He was tall and muscular. His blonde hair was buzzed short to his head. "Hey! Welcome to the party!" He was obviously already drunk because his breath reeked of it.

Evan was making out with Jordan in the kitchen. He was taller than Adam and a bit chubby. Because he was bigger everyone always assumed Adam was the younger one. The sad thing was they were three years apart. A lot of girls would go for Evan over Adam just because Adam looked so young, but she didn't care.

Jordan pulled away from Evan's mouth just long enough to wave. Just watching them made Morgan gag. Jordan was one of those girls that pretended to be a good girl but was one of the worst. It didn't help that she talked like a baby. She would try hard to avoid her tonight.

Everyone was in swimsuits. She didn't know or she would have brought a bathing suit. Another girl she didn't know was already in a hot tub holding a drink. She didn't see Adam anywhere.

"Morgan! Glad you could make it!" Evan waved her in to the kitchen.

Morgan gave an uncomfortable smile. "Ummm where's Adam?" She looked around.

Jordan made a face like it was a sore subject and looked at Evan expectantly.

He gave her a look back that said he would handle it. "He still out getting food with Abby. I decided to bring the booze." He laughed holding his bottle up.

Morgan rolled her eyes. It was an obvious lie. "I can see that." She sat down on the couch and crossed her arms having second thoughts. The music was pounding and so loud the windows were rattling.

"So you know everyone?" Evan shouted.

Morgan shook her head and she really didn't care.

"This is my boy, Jamie, and his girlfriend, Kristen. You know Jordan."

Unfortunately yes she did. She had made a mistake. She stood up and was on her way out when she saw headlights coming up the driveway.

* * *

Adam's blood was already boiling when he saw two vehicles in the driveway. One being Evan's and the other Morgan's.

"What was mom thinking when she gave Evan the keys? She is so gullible."

Abby grabbed Adam's hand. "Now calm down. We can just tell them to leave."

Adam laughed. "When has that ever worked!?"

They grabbed the groceries and went inside.

Adam came in and saw Morgan first. She looked beautiful. For a second he lost his anger but then he heard his incredibly stupid brother's voice. Then he saw the huge mess his friends had already made.

"What do you think you are doing! Turn that music off now!"

Jordan went over and turned it off.

Evan walked over with a huge grin like it wasn't a big deal. "Chill bro. We were just having a little fun."

Adam shoved him away. "A little fun? We are watching someone's house! I am responsible if anything happens. You can't throw a party here." He pointed at Jamie and Kristen. "I'm sorry guys but you have to leave."

Evan shoved his arm away laughed. "We aren't going anywhere. Mom said I could help watch and unless you are prepared to make us leave I don't see it happening."

The two brothers stared each other down until Morgan and Abby stepped in between them.

"Guys stop this!" Abby slapped Evan in the face. "Typical drunk Evan. You guys can have your fun tonight but you leave first thing in the morning and you don't come back. Sound like a deal?"

Adam protested. "Abby!"

Morgan whispered in his ear. "Take it. They won't leave otherwise."

Adam shook his head. "Whatever. This is all on you. If anything happens you are taking full responsibility."

He stormed off upstairs and Morgan followed.

Abby shook her head. "You just love to screw things up don't you? Is there any heart in there?"

She prodded his chest before going upstairs too.

Evan just shrugged and nodded at Jordan to turn the music on again.

* * *

Kristen had just watched quietly from the hot tub but when the losers finally went upstairs she could speak her mind. "What a killjoy." Kristen laughed before making out with Jamie again. "Hey! Any place private around here, bro?" She yelled at Evan.

"They have a guest house through the trees past the garage. Help yourselves."

The two got out of the hot tub dripping wet and took off for the guest house. She shivered holding onto Jamie's arm but not because she was cold. She had nervous energy being with Jamie. He was so hot and they would probably fuck tonight. That was the plan anyway.

"This night has been great, Kristen. I'm glad we are finally alone."

She laughed. "Yeah. We just have to find this guest house."

Jamie found it but all the doors were locked.

"Ugh I want you so bad, girl. Can't we just do it right here right now?"

He lifted her up in his big arms and kissed her hard against the house. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel him hard against her body and it turned her on. She moaned between kisses. He undid her bikini and she gasped.

"Hey I have an idea. Let's try one of the windows."

Jamie smirked. "You're a genius, Babe."

He lifted her up and she crawled through one of the windows. It was pitch black inside so she felt her way through the house. It was much harder because she was drunk. She found the light switch but screamed when she saw a guy with a potato sack on his head staring through the window. She ran to the front door and unlocked it for Jamie.

"What is it, Babe? What happened?" Jamie grabbed her and was looking all over.

She shut the door behind him and locked it.

Kristen pointed to the window where she saw the guy.

"There was a guy out there. He was wearing some sort of sack. It was freaky."

Jamie just started cracking up laughing. "Baby, you are drunk. There's no man out there."

Kristen made a pouty face. "I'm not gonna be able to relax unless you look."

Jamie shoved her a little and went towards the window. "Fine but we fuck as soon as I get back."

Kristen watched from the bedroom doorway where she saw the guy. Jamie slowly walked over and looked around outside.

"There's no one out there. Even if there is, look at me, I got you covered."

Kristen smiled. "Yeah you do. Get over here."

She dropped her bikini thong and was completely naked now. She crawled on the bed and motioned for him to come over. He rushed over and they started making out. He caressed her breasts before going down on her.

"Ohh that feels so good, Jamie."

She opened her eyes and there he was again. She screamed and Jamie turned around quickly.

"You saw him! He was there!" Kristen covered herself up. "Some freak is out there watching us."

Jamie went to the window as Kristen put her thong back on. She came up behind him. "Do you see him?"

Jamie was pissed. "No but I'll find him." He rushed out of the room and Kristen followed. "What are you doing? Don't leave me."

There was a baseball bat sitting in the corner by the back patio. "I'm gonna beat the hell out of whoever it is. Stay here on the patio and scream for me if you see anything."

Kristen was scared. "Wait. We should just go back to the house. It would be stupid to go out in the dark looking for this guy."

Jamie swung the bat showing off. "Don't worry. I got this remember." He went out the glass patio door and disappeared into the night. Kristen was shaking so badly. She could barely control her breathing. Five minutes had gone by but it felt like hours. Finally Jamie came around the corner of the house.

"I can't find him anywhere." He held is hands out.

It all happened so fast Kristen didn't have time to scream. The man showed up out of nowhere and Jamie jerked forward.

"NOOOOOO!" Kristen screamed. Jamie dropped the bat and fell to his knees. The man started towards her and Jamie yelled for her to run.

She wanted to but her body was frozen in terror. She watched in horror as Jamie grabbed the man's leg.

"Run! Kristen, you have to run!"

She finally willed herself to move and ran through the house to the front door. Once outside she made for the main house. There were only a few trees between the two places. She was almost there when a girl with a doll mask stepped out from behind them with a machete.

"No…" She cursed to herself. She took off into the woods and didn't stop. Branches and thorns cut at her bare skin. She could feel the blood flowing. In the distance she could hear the music vibrating from the house. They couldn't even hear her screams.

She crouched behind a tree to catch her breath. She didn't realize it but she was sobbing. She had to stay quiet.

"Please….someone help me."


End file.
